1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module with a barrel and a holder threadedly engagable with the barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module usually includes a barrel with lenses received therein and a holder for receiving an image sensor. To focus the lens module, the barrel and the holder should be movable relative to each other along the optical axis of the lens module. To make the barrel and the holder movable relative to each other, they are typically loosely threadedly engaged. However, excess movement associated with the loose fit lowers the precision of focusing movements.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.